Fubuki
Fubuki is the leader of the Taishirou, as well as being the father of Tokito and brother in law of Muramasa. He is also Shinrei's teacher. Personality Fubuki was once Muramasa's best friend. He was a kinder man before Muramasa left the Mibu. Fubuki is not interested in maintaining the mutual relationship between the Mibu and the humans. He doesn't care about the many lives that will be lost once he starts a war between the two forces. Fubuki is also the teacher of Shinrei. He wielded the powers of water and wood. He is a master of Mumyo Saigyoryuu, just like his student Shinrei only Fubuki is far more powerful than Shinrei. Fubuki is also Muramasa's brother-in-law from his marriage to Hitoki, Muramasa's sister. Despite her ill health, Hitoki bore Fubuki a daughter, Tokito, though Tokito plays off as Muramasa's son. Story Fubuki is first seen watching Kyo and his allies after Kyo defeats Chinmei. He proceeds to find Chinmei and heals him as well as revive a dead cat that was nearby. He kills Taihaku who was defeated by Benitora because Taihaku wanted to follow Kyo's group to confront the Sendai Aka no Ou. When Kyo and his party arrived at Fubuki's lair, they were confused as neither he nor Hishigi were there. As it turns out they both were there and Kyo and his party noted the fact after Hotaru almost got killed by Hishigi. Fubuki welcomes all of them and tells them they will all die. Shinrei confronts Fubuki and fights with his former teacher. Even though Shinrei had his inner potential released and gained a strength boost by his brother, Hotaru, Fubuki still proceeded to defeat Shinrei. Fubuki explains to Kyo's allies the true nature of the Red Eyes and the truth of the Mibu Constructs. Fubuki and Hishigi fight Kyo who has woken up from his meeting with the Shodai Aka no Ou. He begins to ovewhelm them with his newly gained power speak to his (from learning to speak to his sword). Kyo then uses Suzaku ''on Fubuki and Hishigi but neither of them are hurt. They both then attack him simultaneosly but instead of killing Kyo they awaken his True Red Eyes. Both of them are injured for the first time by Kyo. After awakening his True Red Eyes, Kyo then defeats the two Taishirou members. Death Fubuki is killed by the Sendai Aka no Ou after protecting Tokito from his arrow of light. Fubuki takes the blow and crumbles to dust. Afterwards, the spirits of Fubuki, Hishigi and Muramasa gather to wake up Shinrei, Julian, Yuan, Hotaru and Tokito (who were "turned off" by the Sendai Aka no Ou). Powers and Techniques Fubuki is a '''supreme Necromancer' and a master of Water Techniques (he taught Shinrei to manipulate water) He is a very skilled Swordsman. '''In his hearth, he has implanted a secret power up ability - Necromancy': The ability to revive the dead, even dead items like swords. '- Water Bunshin' Using high speed, the user quickly creates a water clone that looks just like them and has the clone take their place. Consequently, the enemy's attack will strike the water clone and not the user, confounding the foe momentarily, making them vulnerable to a counter attack. Can also be used to successfully retreat from a battle. '- Red Eyes': Fubuki can call out to the Mibu blood within him for significant boost in power, which changes his eyes to crimson red. '-' Suiharyujin (Water-Break Dragon Circl''e) Fubuki sends out water in the shape of dragons. The dragons explode and cover the entire field in water. Anyone unlucky enough to be trapped there will be pinned down. The current is strong enough to reopen wounds. '''- Suihananahoryo (Water Break Seven Dragons): Fubuki unleashes seven dragons onto his enemy. The effects of this attack are not seen as it was countered by Kyo's attack. However, it can be assumed it acts like a tidal wave. - Suimabakuryusen (Water Demon Exploding Dragon Vortex): Fubuki unleashes a large amount of water dragons that continuously attack his enemies. - Muryou Saikyo Ryuu ( Water Sevensplit Dragon ) Seven dragons are summoned and fired at an enemy. The dragons enter the person's body and devour them from the inside, saving the heart for last. The dragons move quickly and can kill a person in seconds, or it can be delayed for up to several weeks. -''' Dragon Red Tears Fubuki can use his blood in combination with his water to create the Red Dragon's Tears. This technique causes the water to turn into acid melting anything that touches it. '' '' '''- Water Absorption' Fubuki absorbs an incoming water attack through his palm and then fires it back at the foe '-''' Water Shock Palm Grabs hold of the victim with the hand and delivers a powerful shock to all the water in the victim's body, wrecking their innards and paralyzing them for a while. ' ' '''- Forbidden Technique of leader of the Taishiro''' The user stabs himself through the heart, activating an implanted power up ability, significantly increasing their battle prowess for a brief period. The user dies soon afterward unless they are given a replacement heart. Category:Characters Category:Mibu Clan Category:Antagonists